


Run It Back Again

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: Run It Back Again [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime





	Run It Back Again

Name: Sam Witwicky  
Cyber. Designation: Angelic Battalia   
Age: 27  
Gender: Mech  
Faction: Autobot  
Function: Minibot Carrier  
Race: Originally Human, Turned Cybertronian  
Holoform:  
H/E: Short brown hair/Brown Eyes  
Height: 5’ 11”  
Tattoos: Prime symbol (Right side of collarbone); Autobot Insignia (Middle of chest)  
Scar: Allspark symbols burned into both hands & forearms  
Bot Form:  
Frame Type: Praxian  
Height: 30’ 10”  
Paint Job: Candy Apple Red (Chevron, Servos, & Pedes); Silver (Where Prowl is black); and Black (Where Prowl is white)  
Optics: Same color red as paint job (Gets the color switched by First Aid to the color blue Bluestreak chooses)  
Insignia/ Location: Middle of Chassis  
Family: Mother/Carrier - Judy Witwicky (Alive), Father/Sire - Ron Witwicky (Alive), Pets - Mojo & Frankie (Both Alive)  
Best Friends: Miles, Lennox, Leo, Mikaela, Epps, Simmons, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker  
Love Interest(s): Jazz & Prowl (Mated Pair)  
Enemy: Decepticons  
Occupation: Autobot  
Rank: Currently Unknown  
Weapon System(s): Nuclear/Rebound Cannon (Back/Between Doorwings), Missiles (Chassis/In front of spark casing & sides of thighs/calves), Missile Targeting System ((MTS) 4 prongs going from the back strut (spine) around to the front), Energy Blasters (Forearms & Servos)  
Hand-held Weapon(s): High-powered Nuclear & Non-nuclear Explosives (Chassis Subspace), 1 Pulse Rifle (Lower Back Subspace), 2 Energy Pistols (Standard Enforcer Issued/Holstered on hips), 18 Energon Blades (Scattered over whole frame), 6 Explosive Steel Blades (Upper Arms & Neck/Fail Safe Active), 2 Energon Swords  
Special System(s): Stereo System (In Doorwings), Ground Bridge/Space Bridge Tech (In Chassis/Controls located in CPU), Hyperdrive Engine (In chassis), Hypershield Generator (In Chassis), Nuclear Reactor Cores (3 cores to power cannon/Located in Chassis), EMP Blast (Built into the spark chamber/Limit: 3 blasts in very 3 Deca-cycles), Blast Absorber (On Doorwings), Stasis Shockers (In Doorwings), Sonic Voice, Shapers (Allows 4 Alt. Modes at same time)  
Special Note: Is a walking bot version of Teletraan 1; Is a super soldier by the Dynasty of Primes; Is still the Matrix Bearer; Is an Allspark Guardian

Name: Miles Lancaster  
Cyber. Designation: Firedance   
Age: 26  
Gender: Mech  
Faction: Autobot  
Function: One of Sam’s Minibots  
Race: Originally Human, Turned Cybertronian  
Holoform:  
H/E: Medium Blonde hair/Blue Eyes  
Height: 5’ 11”  
Tattoos: Autobot Insignia (In the middle of his shoulders)  
Bot Form:  
Frame Type: Vosian Minibot  
Height: 8’  
Paint Job: White (Servos, Upper Arms, Thighs, & Pedes); Sky Blue (Forearms, Chassis, Crouch plate, & calves); and Lavender Trim (On wings, Chassis, Forearms, & Calves)  
Optics: Sky Blue  
Insignia/Location: On both wings  
Family: Mother/Carrier - Melinda Lancaster (Alive), Father/Sire - Scott Lancaster (Alive), Pet - Jax (Alive)  
Best Friends: Sam, Lennox, Leo, Mikaela, Simmons, Epps, Bumblebee  
Love Interest(s): Cliffjumper  
Enemy: Decepticons  
Occupation: Autobot  
Rank: Currently Unknown  
Weapon System(s): Energon Blasters  
Hand-held Weapon(s): Energon Whip, Energon Daggers

Name: William “Will” Lennox  
Cyber. Designation: Shadowrunner  
Age: 35  
Gender: Mech  
Faction: Autobot  
Function: One of Sam’s Minibots  
Race: Originally Human, Turned Cybertronian  
Holoform:  
H/E: Short brown hair/Brown Eyes  
Height: 6’ 1”  
Tattoos: Autobot Insignia (Middle of chest)  
Bot Form:  
Frame Type: Iaconian Minibot  
Height: 8’  
Paint Job: Silver & Black  
Optics: Glacier Blue   
Insignia/Location: Middle of Chassis  
Family: Mother/Carrier - Jane Lennox (Deceased), Father/Sire - Micheal Lennox (Deceased), Former Wife - Sarah Lennox (Alive), Daughter/Femme Sparkling - Annabelle Lennox (Alive)  
Best Friends: Sam, Miles, Leo, Mikaela, Epps, Ironhide, Chromia  
Love Interest(s): Ironhide & Chromia (Mated Pair)  
Enemy: Decepticons  
Occupation: Autobot  
Rank: Currently Unknown  
Weapon System(s): Energon Blasters  
Hand-held Weapon(s): Energon Daggers, Pulse Rifle

Name: Mikaela Banes  
Cyber. Designation: Sunrise   
Age: 26  
Gender: Femme  
Faction: Autobot  
Function: One of Sam’s Minibots  
Race: Originally Human, Turned Cybertronian  
Holoform:  
H/E: Long Brown hair/Brown Eyes  
Height: 5’ 7”  
Tattoos: Autobot Insignia (On left shoulder)  
Bot Form:  
Frame Type: Polyhexian Minibot  
Height: 8’  
Paint Job: Pink (Servos, Upper Arms, Thighs, & Pedes); Royal Blue (Forearms, Chassis, Crouch plate, & calves); and Purple Trim (Chassis, Forearms, & Calves)  
Optics: Midnight Blue  
Insignia/Location: On left shoulder  
Family: Mother/Carrier - Michelle Banes (Deceased), Father/Sire - Colin Banes (Alive), Pet - Bonecrusher (Alive)  
Best Friends: Sam, Lennox, Leo, Epps, Bumblebee, Arcee, Elita 1, Chromia  
Love Interest(s): Bumblebee  
Enemy: Decepticons  
Occupation: Autobot  
Rank: Currently Unknown  
Hand-held Weapon(s): Medic Tools

Name: Robert Epps  
Cyber. Designation: Meister  
Age: 35  
Gender: Mech  
Faction: Autobot  
Function: One of Sam’s Minibots  
Race: Originally Human, Turned Cybertronian  
Holoform:  
H/E: Short brown hair/Brown Eyes  
Height: 6’ 1”  
Tattoos: Autobot Insignia (Middle of chest)  
Bot Form:  
Frame Type: Kaonite Minibot  
Height: 8’  
Paint Job: Silver & Black  
Optics: Glacier Blue   
Insignia/Location: Middle of Chassis  
Family: Mother/Carrier - Zenobia Epps (Deceased); Father/Sire - Marik Epps (Deceased); Former Wife - Monique Epps (Alive); Daughters/Femme Younglings - Shareeka Epps (Alive), Shaniqua Epps (Alive), Sheleeka Epps (Alive), Mozambiqua Epps (Alive); Son/Mechling - Fred Epps (Alive)  
Best Friends: Sam, Miles, Mikaela, Lennox, Jazz, Smokescreen  
Love Interest(s): Smokescreen  
Enemy: Decepticons  
Occupation: Autobot  
Rank: Currently Unknown  
Weapon System(s): Rocket Launcher (Mounted on Right Shoulder)  
Hand-held Weapon(s):

Name: Leo Spitz  
Cyber. Designation: Blackline  
Age: 26  
Gender: Mech  
Faction: Autobot  
Function: One of Sam’s Minibots  
Race: Originally Human, Turned Cybertronian  
Holoform:  
H/E: Short brown hair/Brown Eyes  
Height: 5’ 9”  
Tattoos: Autobot Insignia (Middle of collarbone)  
Bot Form:  
Frame Type: Iaconian Minibot  
Height: 8’  
Paint Job: Black with white & metallic blue  
Optics: Cobalt Blue   
Insignia/Location: Top of Chassis  
Family: Mother/Carrier - Shannon Spitz; Father/Sire - James Spitz  
Best Friends: Sam, Miles, Mikaela, Lennox, Epps, Simmons, Skids, Mudflap, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe  
Love Interest(s): Skids & Mudflap  
Enemy: Decepticons  
Occupation: Autobot  
Rank: Currently Unknown  
Weapon System(s): Energon Blades  
Hand-held Weapon(s): Energy Blasters

Name: Seymour Simmons  
Cyber. Designation: Chimera   
Age: 45  
Gender: Mech  
Faction: Autobot  
Function: One of Sam’s Minibots  
Race: Originally Human, Turned Cybertronian  
Holoform:  
H/E: Short brown hair/Brown Eyes  
Height: 5’ 10”  
Tattoos: Autobot Insignia (Middle of chest)  
Bot Form:  
Frame Type: Kaonite Minibot  
Height: 8’  
Paint Job: White, Red, & Purple  
Optics: Sky Blue   
Insignia/Location: Middle of Chassis  
Family: Mother/Carrier - Tova Anael Fischer (Deceased); Father/Sire - Bill Simmons (Deceased)  
Best Friends: Sam, Leo, Skids, Mudflap, Prowl, Jazz  
Love Interest(s): Mirage & Hound (Mated Pair)  
Enemy: Decepticons  
Occupation: Autobot  
Rank: Currently Unknown  
Weapon System(s): Rocket Launcher (Mounted on both Shoulders)  
Hand-held Weapon(s): Energy Pistols


End file.
